


男后 11

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后11





	男后 11

第十一章

润玉回了宴席，萧炎便立刻抓住润玉的手，“好些了吗？”润玉不耐地抽回手，“无事。”  
他也不知自己，到底为了什么生这场闷气。  
萧炎见润玉有些不快，也不知为何，见润玉又要喝酒，便好言相劝，“好玉儿，再喝你就真的醉了。”“陛下连臣喝酒也要管吗？”润玉微抬凤眸，眼中含恨，萧炎看着心里也是一疼，便松开了手，“等会儿回去，再给你准备一道鲈鱼羹，你爱喝酒，我陪你喝，好不好？”  
润玉只觉得心口莫名涨疼，难受，他轻轻挣开萧炎的手，自顾自饮着。  
萧炎看在眼里，心疼，也不知道怎么了，突然便生气了，明明今日早晨还愿意让自己抱着说着情话连眉头都不皱一下的，萧炎以为润玉那颗柔软的心上坚冰已经化开，可如今，他却摸不透了。只觉得他的玉儿，心思比他这个皇帝还要深重。  
润玉回了宴席不久，萧涟也施施然回来了，看上去神清气爽。  
月上中天，宴席也便散了。  
萧炎怀里揣着自己亲手所做的玉，准备将它送给润玉。帝后二人同坐銮轿回了景阳宫，下轿时润玉却蹙着眉说，“陛下还是回勤政殿吧。”  
萧炎愕然地站在门口，怎么无端端地开始赶人了？  
润玉蹙眉，见萧炎愣着不走，索性也不管了，丢下大夏朝的小皇帝便独自进了殿。萧炎摸不着头脑，迟疑了一下也跟了上去，顺便还吩咐了李公公，叫御膳房送一份鲈鱼羹过来。  
润玉进了殿，萧炎也进了殿，他拉住润玉手腕，猛地将人抱在怀里，看着眼前这人的眉眼。  
润玉是真的醉了酒，面色潮红，薄唇红润。一副待他采撷之感。  
润玉不快地挣扎着，却挣不开。萧炎箍住润玉细痩的腰，一手从怀里掏出玉佩来，给润玉看，“这是我花了一个月给玉儿做的玉佩，玉儿可喜欢？”  
润玉看着那通透玉佩，脑子里却昏昏沉沉的，“喜不喜欢有什么要紧？”“玉儿喜欢我就高兴，玉儿不喜欢我就不高兴。”  
润玉红着眼尾，咬着牙，“我不喜欢！”  
萧炎看着润玉红通通的脸，摸上去是滚烫的，又听他连恭敬的“臣”都不说了，直接便说了“我”字，便知道润玉是真的醉了。  
“玉儿为什么不喜欢？”  
萧炎心里也有些难受，那是他花了一个月的时间，精心为润玉打磨的，为此他磨了一手血泡。  
“我不喜欢！我不喜欢！”润玉醉酒后突然换了个人似的发起脾气来，大声在他怀里闹着，“萧炎我不喜欢！你给我的东西我都不喜欢！”  
萧炎蓦地被这些话砸懵了。润玉的话宛若尖刀似的扎在他心里最柔软的地方。萧炎将玉佩塞到润玉手上，“玉儿，你还没看仔细呢，看一看，说不定就喜欢了呢？”  
润玉此时半醉半醒，心里是不知名的怒火，明明知道与萧炎无关，却想将这无名火撒到这人身上，润玉红着眼尾，咬着牙，猛地将手中玉佩掼在地上，“我不要你的东西！”  
玉石清脆落地的声音砸在萧炎耳朵里，只觉得是砸在了他的心上。  
那玉佩虽未四分五裂，却已断成两截，萧炎愣了好一会儿，才相信润玉将他的生辰礼物亲手摔碎了。  
那地上躺着的，仿佛不是玉佩，而是他的心。  
小皇帝也瞬间红了眼睛，猛地将润玉打横抱起便扔到了龙凤大床上。  
李公公正要布膳，一进来便看见碎成两块的玉佩，猛地被吓了一跳，这。。。这是陛下的心血啊。。。  
谁扔的？谁这么大的胆子敢扔皇上的东西？  
还在乱想着，内殿便传来一声剧烈的衣帛撕裂的声音，和润玉拔高的泣音。  
李公公心头一惊，心道糟糕。  
功亏一篑。  
内殿内润玉的皇后服已经被撕得四分五裂，萧炎拉开润玉柔白大腿便要将自己嵌进去，却又在千钧一发时停住了。他看着身下之人哭泣时湿润的凤眸，和眼尾的薄红，心里疼得厉害，抬手抹去润玉眼角的泪水，倾身吻下去，从未有一次的吻像今天这样温柔，润玉半醉半醒着，眼泪渐渐止住了。  
他似乎知道萧炎不会粗暴地对待他，迷迷糊糊间竟然主动搂过萧炎的脖颈。  
萧炎惊诧抬眼，“玉儿？”  
润玉一张脸哪里还有清冷之色，此刻他眼尾是艳丽的薄红，嘴唇红润泛着水色，看上去就是那祸水容颜。润玉看着萧炎，也不知道自己到底是怎么了，原本止住的眼泪便又渐渐泛滥起来。  
“玉儿。。。玉儿。。。”萧炎拉开润玉的大腿，轻轻将膏脂抹入那紧窒穴口，润玉便猛地弓起身子，似乎不能忍受。  
但萧炎知道润玉的身体是能接受的，他们在床笫之私上，格外契合。他扣着润玉柔白紧致的腰腹，缓缓将自己送了进去。润玉有一瞬的不适，蹙起秀美的眉，萧炎吻上那处褶皱，心疼地亲了又亲。  
他将润玉细痩腕子反压在金丝软枕上，沿着润玉漂亮的颈子一路吻下来。润玉神色迷蒙，脸色绯红，但原本就艳丽的面孔此刻更显得诱人犯罪，只是稍微启唇，便是一副勾人的样子。  
他此刻仰躺着，眼睫微垂，半遮住那双妖娆的凤眸，可是这样却偏偏无端叫人欲火焚身，恨不得立刻就在他身上尽兴。萧炎知道自己不可粗暴，低下头伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下对方白皙脖颈间明显的血管。  
身下的身体颤抖了一下，那漂亮纹路的血管甚至也跳动了一下，十分明显。  
萧炎用牙齿轻轻含住他脖颈处的一层皮肤，用牙关磨了磨，润玉的手立刻攀上他的脖颈，指甲都要抠进他的皮肉，细细的一声“痛”便传到他的耳边。  
“不怕。”  
萧炎小心翼翼又温柔地安慰着润玉，润玉便放松了些，萧炎慢慢地开始亲吻他的脖颈，不敢太用力地伤着他，只好轻轻地舔舐。  
润玉微微蹙眉，漂亮的面孔上透露出一丝不安和紧张，薄薄的两片唇颤抖着，呼吸也十分急促。萧炎索性便一口含住那颗红缨，用牙齿啃啮起来，不时听见润玉发出的无助的呜咽。  
一手沿着对方细腻的腰下滑，一把握住对方腿间抬头的欲望。。  
裸白瘦削的身体便剧烈地抖动起来，表情也极为难受，身体难耐地扭动着，大口地喘着气。  
“不。。。不要。。。”  
萧炎握住润玉的脆弱，也不理会他的口是心非，开始温柔抚慰起来。  
润玉此时清醒一些，见萧炎如此对他，于是便想拒绝，下意识地曲起被萧炎掰开在两侧大张的双腿，但萧炎又怎么会让他如愿，一把拉住他纤细小巧的脚腕，大力地展开他的双腿，继续给他动作着。  
“不。。。放开。。。”  
润玉伸手去推，但那股软绵绵的力量在萧炎看来不过是欲拒还迎罢了，说是推，倒不如说是邀请。  
“玉儿，再乱动为夫就不保证不伤到你了。”  
萧炎的声音裹挟着浓郁的情欲，润玉便也不敢再胡乱地动了。  
攀着对方的背脊的手臂因为情欲的折磨变得愈发无力，小声的喘息和低低的呻吟慢慢地从薄唇里传出。  
萧炎心想，果然是醉了酒。若是以往清醒的时候，润玉哪会发出这些声音来。  
萧炎使出了自己全部的技巧来取悦手心里的火热，配合着手中的动作，他啄吻着对方圆润白皙的肩头，不时地啃咬着留下专属于自己的印记，然后伸出舌头温柔地舔过。  
怀里的人身体的温度越来越高，知道润玉的极限要到了，看着对方微垂着眼睫的模样，动作却缓缓地慢了下来。  
始终得不到释放的焦灼难耐，让润玉有些焦躁起来。细长的手指紧紧攀着萧炎光裸的背脊，想要索取更多的未知快感，便本能地配合着萧炎的动作缓缓地自己挺动着腰身。  
萧炎感受到润玉的不耐，手下动作一个加速。  
用更加卖力的行动取悦了身下的被情欲折磨的润玉，随着一声压抑的呻吟和闷哼，萧炎感受到手心里的一阵暖流，润玉便泻了身。  
而身下的人也已经急促地呼吸着，脱离了情欲的折磨，随着呼吸，胸前的那两颗红缨便显得十分诱人可爱，腿间脆弱点点白浊，因为情欲仍然微微抬着头。  
润玉急促地喘息着，微微失神，刚从上一轮的情潮回过神，便感觉到一只手伸向他的腿间，他出于防御心立刻反射性地要并拢双腿。萧炎抱着润玉轻柔地哄他，“玉儿不怕，抹了药膏，不疼的，把你给我，好不好？”  
润玉喘着气，眼睛红红，他睁着湿润凤眸，急促地小口喘息着。  
萧炎轻轻抽动起来，便看着润玉露出欢愉又痛苦的神情来。  
润玉在欲望里沉浮，渐渐地也忘了思考自己今日为什么无端生闷气。  
他任由身上的萧炎将自己带入欲海，白皙的大腿微微颤抖着。  
————  
第二日醒来，萧炎已经不在景阳宫。  
润玉掀开薄被，自己身上都是吻痕，腿间已经抹了药膏，他却毫无意识，大概是萧炎走之前做的。  
他想到昨夜。。。  
他喝多了酒。。。有些记不太清。。。只记得两个人滚到一处。。。  
白霜端了热水进来服侍他更衣，看着自家皇后殿下脖颈上的粉色痕迹，小脸羞红。昨夜陛下和殿下的声音，闹得比以往哪一次都要大，羞死她们了。  
润玉却没有发现小宫女的异样神色，凤眸瞥见桌子上断成两块的玉佩，润玉问道，“那是什么？”  
白霜看了眼，惊悚道，“那。。。那是陛下送您的生辰礼物。。。”  
润玉蹙眉，“怎么碎了？”  
白霜无奈道，“您。。。您亲手摔碎的。。。”昨夜动静吓死个人，皇后殿下竟然亲手摔碎了陛下送的礼物，她们原本以为陛下会大怒降罪景阳宫，谁知今天晨起反而叮嘱她们，好好照顾殿下。  
临走之前，还在殿下青丝之上吻了吻。  
润玉眉头微动，凤眸起了波澜，站起身来，将那玉佩拿到手里，“都碎了。。。扔了吧。。。”润玉正想着把东西扔了，心里又浮起一丝躁郁来，他猛地收回伸出去的手，弄得白霜接玉佩的手十分尴尬。  
润玉握着玉佩，冷冷道，“罢了，我自己处理。”  
润玉回了内殿，想将碎玉处理掉，又不知为何，转身将它收在锦盒中。


End file.
